Vengeance
by X-Takoyaki-X
Summary: Kurapika reflects on his actions and death of a certain Spider, whilst paying the price of revenge. He answers his questions and questions his answers.


**It's 1:00 am now, but I just can't fight the urge to write this ^^' It fresh and short, so don't expect much from it.**

**This was inspired by Ongaku no Usagi's 'Waning Moon, Waxing Moon'. I couldn't help but wonder about Kurapica's reaction to the death of Kuroro. This is just my interpretation. In my point of view, I believe Kurapica's no hot bishounen, but rather a revenge-driven person who acts so childishly. (No offense Kurapica fans!)**

**Bewarned, KurapicaxKuroro fans. If you are not prepared to read the forthcoming one-shot, don't read. **

**The good old Disclaimer: 'HunterXHunter belongs to Yoshiro Togashi' **

***bows***

* * *

**Revenge is Never Sweet**

This was the exact place that he fought Ubogin. The big man's grave was located somewhere near the centre.

The chains left a melancholy tinkle before they vanished.

_Drip._

_Drip._

The scarlet liquid that crawled down his fingers splattered on the dust, scattering into a ring of finer droplets. His breaths were rapid and irregular, his heartbeats out of sync of his heaving chest. He found no comfort in his bangs that brushed gently on his forehead.

Time froze. Darkness conquered the twilight. The air was unusually chilly.

The Kuruta gradually raised his arms and stared at those blood-smeared hands which seemed so foreign to him. They trembled with an intense force

Slowly, he diverted his gaze reluctantly at the lifeless body that laid within a few metres from his feet.

He did it.

It only took five years to find that man, yet, everything happened so quickly. It only seemed yesterday that his clan was massacred...

...And today, the one who was to blame was dead in a blink of the eye.

Kuroro.

How he despised that man, let alone the name.

Kurapica stumbled back slightly before collapsing on the ground. He curled himself in a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs and buried his dust-encrusted face in his knees, shuddering uncontrollably.

_What have I done...? Why do I feel no victory...?_

His head was throbbing and his mind swirling with confusion. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He couldn't shoulder off this incomprehensible feeling. Beads of sweat trickled down his temples as he whimpered between gasps. He was, but a child who deserved the inevitable results of his thoughtless actions.

The distant city clock struck its midnight tune. The heavy chimes resonated through the air, far enough for the isolated Kuruta to hear. A bird fluttered from its perch and chirped from above. Within the shadows of the city, there was a sudden screech from a speeding car. The old and rusty street lights flickered wearily. The wind whispered sombrely about the death of another. The moon shed a scarlet tear.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

His heart thumped. Yes, those who did wrong does not deserve to live in this world, but they were given the chance to change. He did not realise that his victim, despite his many misdeeds, always had the chance to change. What of Kuroro's past? What of his family? What of his history? Surely there must be a reason behind his murders and stealing, just as Kurapica was resolved to revenge. Kurapica had not given a single opportunity for that man.

There was no meaning in revenge.

After an hour, the blonde had only slightly recovered. He trudged over to the motionless body and crouched in front so he was face to face once more with the man. With one last look at those cold, obsidian eyes, he reached his hand out and slid the eyelids shut. Kurapica spent the whole morning digging a grave next to Ubogin. It was until the sky was tinged with the faintest of red did the boy haul the body into the deep hole. That was the most sympathy he could muster. After all, he is humane.

Revenge is never sweet, and will never be. It provides no resolution.

Kurapica sighed. He carries not one burden, but two: the loss of his loved ones, and responsibility over an unnecessary death.

But the job was done, he can't go back.

He will be looking more forward into life.

* * *

**I realised I kinda went off-track in the sixth-last paragraph, but that's just one of my thoughts =) Actually, this turned out to be a complete ramble from my head, so forgive my thoughtless writing ^^' (It's getting very late, I can't concentrate...)**

**Kurapica being sympathetic towards a Spider? What do you think?**

***yawn* I shall now go to sleep. If you have read this far, thank you for taking your time reading this!**


End file.
